Hiei Discovers the ‘Truth’
by zennou-sakusha
Summary: ONESHOT Hiei is in Kurama's room and finds a computer. Hiei looks at the computer screen. What he sees shocks him, surprises him, almost frightens him.


Hiei Discovers the 'Truth'

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH!

Note- Just a little something that popped into my head. Oneshot.

 "Fox?"

Hiei stepped through the open window, into Kurama's bedroom. He was supposed to be informing Kurama about their latest mission, but the fox was nowhere in sight. Hiei could sense Kurama's ki somewhere downstairs, and he knew the fox would be able to sense his arrival, so Hiei decided to just stay in the bedroom. There was no need to go to Kurama, in case that ningen mother of his was there.

The fire demon looked around the room, tidy as always. The bed was made, clothes were put away into the closet, books were lined up neatly on a shelf, and the desk had a computer on it next to a neat stack of papers, presumably homework from that ningen school.

Walking closer to the computer, Hiei looked at it curiously. He had learned enough about human culture to know what a computer was and how to use it. A glance at the screen was enough to tell that whatever program Kurama had been working on previously was still running.

After seating himself at the desk chair and placing a hand on the mouse, Hiei looked at the computer screen. Internet Explorer was currently running, showing a site called "FanFiction.Net", judging from the title at the top of the page. Below that was a blue toolbar, and then things like the author and number of reviews. Hiei didn't understand the meaning of these, so he skimmed down to the main body of the page.

_"The black-haired demon rang the doorbell nervously. Today was the day! The day that he would finally proclaim his feelings to his one true love. After waiting an anxious few minutes, the door opened to reveal the red-haired, pink-uniformed boy, as pretty as ever."_

Hiei reread that paragraph, not sure what it meant. Black-haired demon? Red-haired, pink-uniformed boy? If Hiei didn't know better, he might have said they were talking about Kurama and himself! Clearing all paranoid thoughts from his mind, he continued reading.

_"'Hello, Hiei, what brings you here?' Kurama asked.  
'Uh...' the fire demon began. This was harder than he thought it would be.  
'Yes...?'  
'I, uh...' Hiei couldn't believe he was stuttering in front of the perfect being that was and is Kurama, Youko reincarnate and master fighter- not to mention hottest demon in the three worlds. Without realizing it, a blush had spread across Hiei's face.  
'You don't have anything to say? That's okay, come in!'  
Hiei followed Kurama inside. 'Kurama, I need to talk to you,' he finally managed to say.  
Kurama sat down on the living room couch, and Hiei followed suit. 'Okay, Hiei, what is it?'  
'I...' Hiei began.  
'You what, Hiei? You're making no sense'  
'I'm in love with you!'"_

Shocked, Hiei reread everything. Where had these fools heard of Kurama and his name? Why in the three worlds were they writing such ludicrous things about him? Hiei didn't love Kurama! Hiei was almost frightened that someone was writing such a disgusting bit of gossip about him.

Hiei quickly skimmed over the page. Basically, the storyline was that Hiei and Kurama confessed their hidden love for each other. The fire demon flinched when he read part of the lemon scene.

"Hiei?" Kurama walked into the room.

Without looking up, Hiei called, "Fox? Look at this!"

Kurama walked over to him and followed his gaze to the computer. "Oh, that."

"What the heck is that?!"

"Uh, that would be shounen ai."

"Disgusting ningens!"

"As a matter of fact, I think it's quite beautiful," Kurama stated.

Hiei paid no attention to the fox and continued ranting. "How dare these bakas soil our names like that! Whoever made this shall pay with their pathetic life, ningen or not!" Hiei declared as he stood up abruptly.

"Well, actually..."

"Actually, what?!"

"I... um, wrote it..."

"NANI?!!!!!!"

"I said, I wrote it! I thought it was pretty good! And look," Kurama said as he took over the computer and clicked on a link, "these people like it too! Read these reviews! Aren't they great?"

THUD!

"Uh, Hiei?" Kurama asked. He looked to the floor and found that Hiei had fainted. Kurama poked him, but the fire demon remained immobile. "Hiei...?"


End file.
